Em Sépia
by Mari B
Summary: Lorelai tem sonhos. Sonhos que só a fazem distingui-los da realidade por estarem em sépia. / Oneshot . Fluffy . JavaJunkie / SPOILERS: S03E01 Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days.


**Fandom: **Gilmore Girls // S03E01 Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days.

**Em Sépia**, por Mari B. [Luke/Lorelai // G-Livre // Romance]

**Disclaimer: **As personagens e situações pertencem/pertenciam a Warner. Peguei-as emprestadas somente para – e SOMENTE para – entretenimento.

**Sinopse: **Lorelai tem sonhos. Sonhos que só a fazem distingui-los da realidade por estarem em sépia.

**Nota¹: **Lembram quando a nossa querida Lorelai sonhou no primeiro episódio da terceira temporada? Bom, os sonhos continuam, porém, agora em sépia!

**Nota²: **Eu não tenho uma beta e eu odeio betar as minhas próprias fics. Resumindo: contém aqueles clássicos errinhos da falta de atenção. :B

---**x**---

**O Tango**

Novamente, acordara em sua cama. Os dedos de seus pés adormecidos e seu hálito quente. Observou o teto no alto e encolheu-se um pouco mais dentro de seu cobertor. Por alguma razão, acordara cedo – cedo como costumava acordar, porém inúmeros despertadores e Luke Danes não tinham absolutamente nada a ver com isso.

Em um instante, o ritmo. O ritmo. O volume baixo que lhe entrava pelos ouvidos. E, finalmente, notou: a música estava em sua mente; fora a música que lhe acordara; era a música que impulsionava os seus dedos dos pés adormecidos a se moverem; a música a fazia ignorar o frio. E, então, ela estava fora da cama.

Alguma coisa estava errada. Definitivamente, alguma coisa estava errada com o seu quarto. Ele parecia diferente, peculiar. Ela não saberia dizer o que mudara, mas ela tinha certeza de que algo mudara.

— Rory? — Chamou, sem obter respostas. Na verdade, o volume que Lorelai acreditava vir de baixo parecia ter aumentado. — Uh, Rory, que espécie esquisita de gosto musical você desenvolveu agora?

Desistiu de tentar encontrar o que estava mudado e seguiu até o corredor. Notou que não era somente em seu quarto onde existia algo diferente. Desceu as escadas com aquele sentimento curioso brotando em seu peito. Ela não temia, ela não se sentia insegura, ela só _precisava_ entender o que, de fato, havia mudado.

— Rory, eu prometo que jogarei esse disco que você está ouvindo na garagem. Sério, querida, desde quando você se decidiu por... _Isso?_

Ela se calou, perplexa e paralisada com a visão que teve ao chegar à sua própria sala. Aquele era o cenário mais estranho que presenciara até então. Seus móveis haviam sido substituídos por panos de seda pura presos às paredes – e nem sinal de seus jarros de flores da Hello Kitty ou Betty Boop –, sua lareira estava acesa e o seu piso era da mais brilhante e encerada madeira que ela vira em toda a sua vida.

E em pé, à sua frente, segurando uma rosa e vestido totalmente de preto – sem os usuais boné e camisa xadrez – Luke a olhava com um sorriso. Lorelai o achou incrivelmente sexy dentro das calças de seda preta e da camisa com os primeiros botões aberto; ele a encarava com olhos cheios de lascívia e parecia muito diferente do Luke com quem ela costumava estar todos os dias.

Ela então reconheceu o ritmo do tango naquela música tão peculiar.

— Você está muito, muito bonito. — Lorelai cantarolou devolvendo-lhe tanto o sorriso, quanto o mesmo olhar. — Muito, muito... _Bonito_.

Luke ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido. Olhou-a de cima a baixo e Lorelai percebeu mais uma vez o desejo em seus olhos. Por um instante, ela não compreendeu. Mas sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável para uma pessoa que estava dentro de seus pijamas e acabara de levantar da cama.

Como em um estalo, ela notou que o que vestia não era um pijama e, sim, um longo vestido vermelho – que, por alguma razão, ela deduzira ser vermelho – e sapatos pretos altos e brilhantes. Seus cabelos presos em um coque e concluiu, também, que provavelmente estava muito bem maquiada.

Foi então que ela notou o que estava errado: Luke caminhou até ela com a rosa em suas mãos e colocou-a nos cabelos dela. Lorelai notou, antes, que a rosa estava em sépia – não saberia dizer se era uma rosa vermelha ou azul: tudo estava em sépia. Seu vestido, os panos coloridos de seda na parede, o rosto de Luke, os olhos de Luke, o teto. Tudo tinha uma cor escura e amarelada a qual ela não sabia se gostava ou não.

Luke a puxou pela cintura, tocando em suas costas nuas pelo decote, que Lorelai percebera que seu vestido _provavelmente vermelho_ tinha. Ela sentiu o hálito fresco do homem tocar em seus lábios e estremeceu. Delicadamente, com a mão livre, Luke fez com que Lorelai inclinasse a cabeça para um lado, dando-lhe espaço para beijar o seu pescoço e sussurrar em seu ouvido: "_Vamos dançar tango._"

E, finalmente, ela abriu os seus olhos mais uma vez para observar o teto de seu quarto.

— Luke Danes, saia de meus sonhos... Sonhos bizarros!

---**x**---

**O Chocolate**

Ela e Rory estavam sentadas ao redor de uma habitual mesa no Luke's, com suas xícaras de café à sua frente. Estranhamente, a lanchonete parecia estar mais cheia do que normalmente estaria naquele horário da manhã e Rory não parecia estar ansiosa para que Dean finalmente as encontrasse ali.

— O que vão querer? — Luke se aproximou, parecendo, como sempre, muito mal humorado e impaciente.

— Chocolate. — Lorelai disse muito displicente, sentindo-se surpresa. Ela sorria, mas não compreendia porque a palavra _chocolate_ lhe saíra dos lábios.

— Mãe! — Rory resmungou, parecendo tão mal humorada quanto Luke estivera antes.

Entretanto, o homem – que, agora, usava o que normalmente vestia – lhe sorria brandamente. A palrava _chocolate_ parecia ter-lhe sido, de alguma maneira, muito reconfortante.

— Okay, Lorelai. Vamos subir para pegar o chocolate. — Ele apontou o caminho com os braços, olhando de esguelha para ela.

Sem compreender o que realmente seu amigo de longa data quisera dizer com aquilo, ela sorriu e não quis fazer perguntas. Simplesmente se levantou e piscou para ele.

— Okay. Vamos pegar o chocolate.

Rory bufou e se concentrou em seu café.

Luke a acompanhou de perto durante todo o trajeto até o apartamento improvisado sobre a lanchonete. Sentindo-se muito à vontade, ela abriu aporta e observou o local por dentro, ainda sem entender muito bem o que acontecia ali.

Ela, então, notou que todo o apartamento tinha uma coloração esquisita e, com um sentimento de familiaridade, notou que tudo estava como antes: em sépia.

Virou-se para Luke, assustada.

— Lu... — Ela desataria a falar sobre como aquilo parecia estranho, sobre como existia uma falta de cores – caso ele não tivesse percebido –, mas calou-se ao observá-lo em um gesto muito seu.

Ele prendia os braços para trás e equilibrava-se nas próprias pernas de uma maneira desajeitada. Em seu rosto, Lorelai reconheceu a expressão que lhe dizia "eu não sei exatamente o que fazer agora" e ela sorriu.

— Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Lorelai! — Ele exclamou impaciente e segurou-a pela cintura, aproximando os seus corpos. — Nós não deveríamos tentar esconder o nosso relacionamento dessa maneira.

E ela parecia não querer fazer outra coisa, além de sorrir. Até ser beijada nos lábios por ele: um beijo doce e paciente; e ela não sabia dizer se gostava muito ou um pouco além do "muito" daquilo. A boca de Luke tinha sabor de chocolate e menta e isso não fazia muito sentido para ela, embora soubesse que gostava. Bastante.

Ele sorriu entre o beijo e sussurrou:

— Rory descobriu o nosso código de _chocolate_. Precisamos inventar outro.

---**x**---

**O Ex**

— Hey, Lor!

Lorelai voltou-se para ele sentindo-se chocada. Eles estavam em uma espécie de grande salão de festas, tudo em colorações fortes e fracas de sépia. Christopher vestia calças jeans surradas e uma jaqueta de couro e a encarava com um sorriso um tanto arrogante. Ele não combinava com o lugar ou sua decoração.

— Christopher! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele se aproximou alguns passos e a analisou de cima a baixo.

— Você continua tão bonita quanto da última vez. — Ele piscou um olho rapidamente. — Então, ninguém me convidou para essa festa.

Lorelai espalmou as mãos uma na outra, sendo paciente. Sorriu com um pouco de sarcasmo, mais para si mesma do que para o homem à sua frente.

— Bom, Chris, esse é o meu casamento e, que eu me lembre, nós não nos falamos desde o casamento de Sookie e Jackson, então...

Christopher riu divertido por um segundo. Lorelai sentiu o quão pesado era o vestido de noiva que ela só notara depois de pronunciar a frase "meu casamento".

— Eu não vim lhe dar os parabéns, Lor. — O ex anunciou com um sorriso. — Eu vim dizer que Cherry teve uma menina. Rory. E ela é _perfeita_.

— O que?! — Ela exclamou incrédula. Se não fossem os tons em sépia lhe anunciando que aquilo era um pesadelo, ela consideraria aquele como o dia mais infeliz de sua vida.

— O que? — A voz familiar entrou pelos seus ouvidos e ela se sentiu segura a ponto de olhar para o lado, encontrando o rosto furioso de Luke. — O que ele faz aqui?

Christopher sorriu para os dois.

— Parabéns! — Ele disse e Lorelai estava começando a ficar muito – muito mesmo – irritada com o sorriso esnobe que ele carregava no rosto.

Só então ela notou que Luke usava um smoking. E estava elegante e sexy, a propósito. E, diga-se de passagem, aparentemente muito furioso com as atitudes do ex de Lorelai.

Ela não soube muito bem como ou quando aconteceu, mas ela soube que aconteceu. Luke avançou para Christopher e, tendo um porte muito maior do que outro, derrubou-o com um soco que fez jorrar sangue dos lábios do pai de Rory.

— Afaste-se da minha esposa e da _minha_ família. — Luke disse firmemente.

Lorelai desejou não sair daquele sonho.

---**x**---

**O Origami**

— Rory, Rory, Rory. — Ela cantarolava alegre, sentada à mesa da cozinha, enquanto sua filha sonolenta comia um cereal.

— O que? — A adolescente a encarou por um segundo, antes de voltar sua atenção para o prato sobre a mesa.

— Origami! — Lorelai exclamou com um sorriso triunfante e uma voz boba. — Eu decidi que gosto de origamis. De todos os tipos, de todas as cores, enchendo a casa.

— Eu tenho uma história bem triste sobre origamis para contar para você, mãe. — Rory deu de ombros.

— Shhh! Não estrague esse momento! — Lorelai agitou os braços e olhou para cima com uma expressão um tanto abobalhada. — _Seriam lindos_.

Rory terminou o café da manhã e elas se vestiram para dizerem _bom dia_ a Stars Hollow. Tudo parecia normal – não como em um sonho esquisito – até chegarem à varanda da casa. Todas as taboas estavam ali e nada parecia assim tão diferente, exceto por um pequeno origami no primeiro degrau da pequena escada. Um pássaro.

— Parece que ouviram os seus desejos. — Rory sorriu, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu casaco.

Lorelai notou que no quintal, havia mais outros três pássaros formando um caminho até a rua. Elas seguiram inúmeros origamis, enquanto cumprimentavam as figuras de Kirk, Miss Patty ou, até mesmo, Taylor. Os origamis cresciam em quantidade até elas finalmente chegarem à porta do Luke's.

Ela abriu a porta da lanchonete e adentrou o local, seguida por uma Rory sorridente.

Em toda a lanchonete, presos por fios quase invisíveis e espalhados pelas mesas, balcão e até mesmo – porém poucos – no chão, origamis de todos os tipos espalhavam-se dando um ar bonito e divertido a aquele local que, normalmente, nunca mudava.

Usando uma camisa xadrez e o seu boné, Luke apareceu sorrindo para ela.

— Você gostou? — Ele perguntou a uma Lorelai boquiaberta e fascinada.

— Oh, Luke. — Ela virava seu rosto para todas as direções, tentando não perder um origami que fosse que estivesse ao alcance de seus olhos. — Você pediu que fizessem isso?

Luke riu baixo, parecendo meio divertido.

— Eu fiz isso, Lorelai. — Ele disse com simplicidade. — A noite inteira. Foi complicado encontrar alguns papéis coloridos.

Lorelai sorriu sentindo-se encantada e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco frustrada. Se Luke conseguira os papéis coloridos ou não, ela não poderia saber; tudo estava no mesmo tom de sépia de sempre.

---**x**---

**O Fato**

Ela estava agora aconchegada entre os braços dele, deitada em seu peito, sentindo os lábios dele encostados em sua testa. Ela sorria, se sentindo completa, e acariciava a pele dele com calma.

— Eu amo você, Lorelai Gilmore. — Luke sussurrou firme, com verdade em sua voz e com um pequeno sorriso se formando em sua boca. — Eu sempre amei você e acho que sempre vou amar.

Lorelai mexeu-se na cama para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Lu...? — Ela sorriu para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Hum? — Ele piscou vagarosamente, retribuindo-lhe aquele sorriso.

— Nós estamos coloridos.

E deitou-se novamente no peito dele, ouvindo a sua respiração e imaginando o quanto aquilo lhe lembrava um sonho bom.

**- FIM -**

**N/A: **Essa fic é dedicada a Mari (L) Amorê, tu me disse TANTO para eu escrever JJ ontem que, quando eu abri o word, esse plotzinho me veio à mente. Eu sabia que se eu tivesse que escrever alguma JavaJunkie, eu não podia ignorar o _Those Lazy-Hazy-Crazy Days _que foi um dos episódios mais surtantes ever. Bom, como tu pôde ver, não ficou muito boa, mas eu escrevi em menos de algumas horas se considerado que eu parei para ir dormir. Ou seja, leve isso em consideração e, também, que é de coração que eu te dedico, certo? Um beijão, Cota! MaBe sempre, okay?

Comentários? :3


End file.
